Computing devices, such as mobile devices, are prevalent in today's society. Mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptops, and the like, are being used increasingly to connect users to each other and to various services in a variety of contexts and situations. However, such mobile devices often times lack the requisite security features such that they can be useful only to the intended users. Moreover, such devices can be misused by unintended users who may leverage the hardware and software resident on such mobile devices in undesirable ways vis-à-vis the intended users and/or any service providers. Thus, to address at least these problems, and other such problems, various aspects of the presently disclosed subject matter are disclosed herein.